cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Suicide
250px |TERound = 12 |date = 22nd July 2010 - 19th August 2010 |casus_belli = Drunkenness, insanity and blind rage |result = Round ended/stalemate |force1 = The War and Hate Bus Yuri Unified Royal Imperium Trollwitch Defense Force |force2 = CN Staff OMGKITTENSGOMEW |strength1 =Update, Jul 22 Nations: 20 Nation Strength: 53,777 Nukes: 0 Update +1hr, Jul 23 Nations: 20 Nation Strength: 51,957 Nukes: 0 Update +2hr, Jul 24 + YURI Nations: 21 Nation Strength: 50,311 Nukes: 0 Update, Jul 25 Nations: 22 Nation Strength: 51,358 Nukes: 0 Update +19hr, Jun 26 Nations: 22 Nation Strength: 54,010 Nukes: 0 Update +2hr, Jun 27 Nations: 22 Nation Strength: 54,432 Nukes: 0 Update +12hr, July 27 + TDF Nations: 39 Nation Strength: 107,326 Nukes: 7 Update +22hr, July 29 Nations: 38 Nation Strength: 106,048 Nukes: 11 |strength2 =Update, Jul 22 Nations: 8 Nation Strength: 10,330 Nukes: 0 Update +1hr, Jul 23 Nations: 8 Nation Strength: 8,260 Nukes: 0 Update +2hr, Jul 24 Nations: 9 Nation Strength: 7,697 Nukes: 0 Update, Jul 25 Nations: 9 Nation Strength: 7,653 Nukes: 0 Update +19hr, Jul 26 Nations: 9 Nation Strength: 7,728 Nukes: 0 Update +22hr, July 29 + OMGKITTENSGOMEW Nations: 9 Nation Strength: 8,116 Nukes: 0 |commander1 = LittleRena Liman Von Sanders Snails Randall I Featherine Augustus Aurora Lambdadelta |commander2 = Tocsii Youmu |awards1 = |awards2 = }} Operation Suicide is self-named by The War and Hate Bus due to the opposing alliance in this battle. The leader of the Chaotic Order nation withdrew from TWaHB in protest of the action, other nations were expected to follow. The first wave of attacks which took place moments before update to blitz the CN Staff left 5 out of 8 CN Staff nations in anarchy while none of the War and Hate Bus nations were. There has been little retaliation reported after the first wave. After days of fighting, neither side made a move to stand down; TWaHB pushed surrender terms while the CN Staff kept rejecting them on the grounds of issues relating to neutrality. Events Nation Bio Changes The CN Staff changed some of The War and Hate Bus nation bios on the fourth day of war. Original Surrender Terms The War and Hate Bus offered the following surrender terms to the CN Staff but where rejected. *CN Staff will remain under the protection of TWaHB and future incarnations for the remainder of the round and future rounds. *Each warring member of CN Staff shall write a haiku about one of their attackers and post it on this thread. *CN Staff will admit that TWaHB are the best alliance. *CN Staff will admit that they have been beaten. *CN Staff agrees to buy an official TWaHB bus pass. Alliance Change On the 29th of July, the CN Staff attacked using their powers granted by almighty Admin and change the alliance affiliation of some of TWaHB members as well as that of the YURI member. The alliance was changed to "I <3 Pink Ponies" to which TWaHB issued a Declaration of Truth here and were not phased by the action. Nation bios where also changed with short poems. OMGKITTENSGOMEW Enter the War OMGKITTENSGOMEW declared war on YURI which activates the MDAP TWaHB hold with YURI which adds said alliance to the war on the side of CN Staff. Youmu declared war on YURI under an MDAP which was canceled right away here. Conclusion The TE round ended and most wars had expired towards the end of the round, neither side was willing to surrender, as a result it ended in a stalemate, though both sides may claim victory, neither of them won. Images File:Wars112dtewhb.png|Screenshot of some of the wars declared by The War and Hate Bus. File:ilovepinkponiesprank.png|29th July, some members where moved to the AA I <3 Pink Ponies Related Links *The War and Hate Bus declaration of war *YURI sign MDAP with TWaHB and join the war *Surrender terms offered to CN Staff *TDF DoW on CN Staff Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition wars